And We Survived
by Cameo Moon
Summary: This is a story based on the EFC book "Heritage" (Which is absolutely wonderful. If you haven't read it, go read it NOW!!! ;) This is the story of a few ordinary people.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I haven't written EFC fanfiction for a looooooooong time, but I just finished reading "Heritage" by Doranna Durgin, and I absolutely LOVED it. This is a TCP (the common people) story, so there are a lot of spoilers based on cannon from the book. Er, that's all for now, let me know what you think!

Customary Disclaimer: The concept of EFC belongs to Tribune, Sci-Fi, and the devil (well that was just season 4 and 5). The concept this fic is written about is from "Heritage", an absolutely wonderful book by Doranna Durgin. Beth and Michelle (and any other characters you haven't heard of before) are mine… as demented as they may be. I am making no profit off of this… so if you decide to sue me,  I'd have to pay you in music books and serenades. 

Ok… I'm done now. Read on!

Runny nose.

Fever.

Killer headache.

Sick.

Flu.

Changing DNA.

Pale as death.

Blinding pain.

Flashing lights.

Shaquaravah....

What a way to spend your first semester of college.

I was one of the lucky ones, that much I know, and will never forget.

Of course I was one of the first people to get what was known as the "Taelon Flu", on my campus.

Nothing new there, I always have been susceptible to viruses, colds... that sort of thing- but this time it served as an advantage. 

Being one of the first to catch the bug also meant that I was one of the first to get over it.

Have you ever been so close to death that you saw that movie montage of you life playing out, or at least starting to- then stopping and erupting into eminse white light that had had nothing to do with the end of the tunnel ,or angels, or anything like that...

Of course, if you've been through the Taelon flu, you know exactly what I'm talking about.

Then again, maybe that's just what it feels like when you have your DNA completely re written.

Damn Taelons.

You know they could have just asked.

They probably wouldn't have gotten much of a response, but they could have tried.

I think at some point, everyone at the University- administration, teachers, students, right down to the lowest paid custodian was sick.

There was talk about shutting the school down until the epidemic passed.

It never got that far.

Classes were canceled, but it was deemed that many were too sick to make the trip back home, so the dorms stayed open.

The student health center was overwhelmed, and the dorm buildings became hospitals in their own rights- doctors and nurses came to us.

When they could.

So for the most part, we were on our own.

It wasn't that the health care staff didn't try, but when there are so many that are so sick, there's only so much that can be done.

I'll never forget that night when my fever broke...

"Beth... turn... light... off...argh" My roommate and best friend mumbled,  pulling her quilt over her head to block out the "night light". 

An hour ago, I had thought I was going to die. 

I had never felt pain like that before.

The closest I had ever come to that sort of singeing pain was when I had overdosed on every pill in the bathroom cabinet when I was 15.

I had thought I was going to die then too.

I literally thought that my arms were going to explode with energy from some unknown source. 

Michelle was doing no better then I was, but in a very different way.

She was struggling for her every breath- her wheezing glowing louder by the hour. It was a feeling I could be completely sympathetic to, as a fellow asthmatic. For some reason, the flu seemed to have skipped over my lungs- a fact that I was grateful for. If it had decided to attempt to ravage my lungs the way it had my friend's, I have no doubt that I would have died.

Meanwhile, I tried to stay quiet so Michelle could sleep, but I was scared to death for both of us.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeth 'urn it of." She said from underneath the covers.

I stared dumbfounded at my hands, as they had come to life with their own energy.

Energy that I could feel coursing through my body, and coming out through my hands.

Michelle peaked out from under her comforter, and groggily tried to sit up.

She failed miserably. 

But that didn't keep her from muttering a startled "What the F-"

"I don't think I CAN turn it off." I said quietly. 

This was not what I had expected.

Sure, people had said that this was a Taelon flu, but I didn't really believe it whole heartedly. But if this was the result, then it had to be. I mean who else had the ability to do things like this with energy besides the Taelons?

Ok… there had to be a way to turn these things off. 

If the Taelons could glow sometimes, and not others, there had to be a trick to it. 

If I touched the glowy spots… Shaquaravah, something in the back of my mind told me, would I burn myself?

It was worth a try… I braced myself, and closed my fists around my glowing shaquaravah and…

They went away. 

It made sense. 

If you wanted them to go away, they did. If you wanted them to come back, they did. Right?

Right! 

Back came my new and improved, home grown night lights. 

Gawking at me, Michelle raised an eyebrow and said simply "That can't be good."

"I'm not so sure… I mean I don't know what I can do with them, but, eh?" I shrugged.

I was feeling better, which was good, but still very, very tired. 

"You feeling any better?" I stifled a yawn.

She certainly didn't look it.

"Uh- uh" She confirms my suspicions. 

"Want anything? Some soup, juice, Tylenol, tranquilizer?" My attempt at humor fell flat on its face as Michelle rolled over and went back to sleep. 

I carefully got out of bed (considering the three and a half foot drop), and crossed the short distance to her bed. 

She looked paler than ever.

"wha-?" she was clearly annoyed, and out of it.

"I think I'm gonna go get a doctor. You really don't look good." I threw on a coat over the pajamas I had been wearing, and went for my shoes.

"NO. Lemmie Sleep." She barley managed to say.

Her breathing was getting more ragged.

"I'm not gonna watch you die." I headed towards the door.

"Maybe I want to." Michelle was barely audible.

Oh God, not this again.

"Why would you say something silly like that?" 

"NO DOCTORS." 

I couldn't understand it. She was clearly loosing her battle with this stupid flu. 

And it was messing with her head.

Why else would she bring up suicide again?

"Come on, you NEED help."

"They'll bring Taelons in."

So that was it. 

Both of our fathers worked for Taelon medical co-ventures, but she had always been more biter about what they had turned her father into than I had been about mine.

Such was life, and you dealt with it as it came.

Speaking of dealing with life… "They may be able to help you. It doesn't seem like anyone else can at the moment."

"No Taelons, No doctors." 

It was more a personal 'ethics' issue than one of wanting to die. 

"Fine. I'm gonna go see what these-" I flashed my shaquaravah at her "are about."

Before I left, I made sure the room was completely safe. 

It wasn't as if Michelle were strong enough to get out of bed to actually GET anything that would help her end her life, but I locked the medicine cabinet and grabbed my exacto-knife just in case.

Besides, it wasn't as if she knew where MY secret stash of drugs were, just in case I couldn't handle it any more. 

I had to take the three flights of stairs down to the ground level slower than usual.

I was feeling better than I had in the past few weeks, but I was by no means completely recovered. 

Opening the door to leave Seminole Hall, I shivered at the clear night sky and the extra chill in the air. 

The absolute stillness of everything was downright startling. 

There was no sign of life around, what so ever, not even the usual squirrels scampering about (which at times seemed to outnumber the number of students around). 

Note to self: Can a Taelon flu affect squirrels? And if it does, what would we do if they suddenly developed shaquaravah? [I]I swear, I'll never touch your nuts again[I]

***

As I made my way down the paved path, passing several other residence halls and our campus' 'forest', I finally made it to the Student Health Center. Approaching the front of the building, I could see people sitting in the lobby. 

A few of them were contemplating their newly developed shaqraravah, and all of them seemed to be on the up side of the illness.

At least from what I could see.

"Looks like we got another walker." Some random voice said from the reception area.

Huh? A walker?

"Miss? Yes, you- You can register right over here." The receptionist yawned, bags clearly showing under her eyes. 

It had obviously been a long night.

"You called me a walker, what's that?" I sat down at a desk.

"You came here walking. Until the past couple of days, most people that have come here didn't do so under their own power."

Of course. 

I certainly wouldn't have been able to walk over here last night.

If people were getting better, then that most likely meant more people with shaquaravah, and not a clue what to do with them. 

"Here, fill out these forms, then get back to me-" she said as if she had been doing this all night.

She probably had.

"Oh, I think you already have me on file. You know, insurance information and all that." Hey, I was only trying to make things easier for her.

"Name please?" She sighed.

"Bethany Silver." Receptionists were the same everywhere you went.

Little to no patience to be had.

She entered my name into her computer, and apparently she found the proper files.

"So, What's the problem?" She said tiredly.

"I'm not sure what to do with… well…"  I shrugged.

"Right, the Shaquaravah. Well at the moment we have a couple of options. There's a group forming to try and hone the skills the shaquaravah have to offer, a support group of a sort" She started.

Great.

Glow worms anonyms.

"There are people who are learning to deal with them on their own, of course everyone is encouraged to get a complete check up… And the Taelons have offered their help as well. We should have a representative here any moment to gather anyone who would be interested." 

Decisions, decisions.

"So what's to going to be?" She asked rather impatiently.

How could I know?

These kinds of decisions needed more than a split second to make.

"Miss Silver, if you don't mind, please have a seat in the waiting area, and someone will be with you as soon as possible."

Well I [I]did[I] mind, but sitting down sounded like a good idea at the moment.

I was getting very tired, very quickly, and that wasn't just describing my patience.

Sitting in the darkest corner of the lobby, I tried not to dose off.

So Taelon help would be available to those who wanted it.

Surprise, surprise.

At the moment, the human support group sounded like the best option.

It's not that I have anything against the Taelons, it's just that what they claimed was the best course of action for humanity often translated to being what was best for the Taelons, and often times, those two were not the same thing.

They liked to pretend that it was, they like us to think that this was the case, but of course most of the time it wasn't.

Believe me, I've seen it.

And lived through it.

But that's another story completely.

Then again, as much as I liked to see humanity in control of the situation, the Taelons DID have better technology and medical science- a fact that could not be disputed. 

For Michelle's sake, they would most likely be able to help her with her breathing, if they didn't have the ability to cure her completely. 

That, and they probably knew a thing or two about the shaquaravah.

Energy manipulation was their specialty, their way of life, so they would potentially be able to teach us to make the most of it.

If we didn't become guinea pigs first.

But would going with the human group really be the best option either?

I mean, what if they turned out to be a resistance group?

What if they used the shaquaravah for all the wrong reasons?

What could you use the damn things for anyway??

Wonderful.

Just wonderful.

This whole thing was about to define where I stood on the Taelon issue.

Personally, I had always tried to remain neutral.

Technically, I suppose you could call me an Earth Firster, but I always have hated labels.

A companion agent came bustling through the doors to the clinic  rather hastily, followed by an armed escort of volunteers.

Agent Sandoval, attaché to Zo'or, and lap dog extraordinaire.

We had met before briefly.

I didn't like him.

He didn't like anyone.

He made no sign of recognition, which was just as well.

Sandoval marched to the center of the lobby, and everyone looked up at him with questioning, if not cautious glances.

"I am here, on behalf of the Taelons to offer medical help to anyone who would want it. I would strongly recommend co operation, as the shaquaravah have the ability to be highly dangerous and unpredictable."

He gave an appraising glance around the room, and met my eyes.

"For those of you with friends or relatives who are still critically ill with the virus from the Jaridian probe, we are offering help for those individuals as well. If they are too ill to be moved to this location, transportation will be provided. Once again, I strongly recommend co operation." 

With that, he strode down another hallway, probably to give the same speech to yet another group of concerned people.

However, my breath had caught in my throat when he mentioned help for the critically ill.

Michelle was critically ill.

She needed help.

She also wanted no doctors, human OR Taelon involved.

But she was dying.

Wasn't she?

Agent Sandoval said they could help.

And that was what was important, right?

Michelle would hate me forever, but al least she would live.

Oh God.

Why, WHY was I put into these situations?

I could either watch my best friend die, with supposed dignity, or I could call the Taelons in, and possibly save her life.

She would never consider the option on her own, at least in this condition.

The decision was mine.

And it had to be made.


	2. Decisions, decisions

Wow, it really has been a long time since I've updated… well I'm working on this story again, so updates should come more quickly. All pervious disclaimers apply… er, enjoy!

And PLEASE tell me what you think. Thanks a ton! ;)

***

"Excuse me, Agent Sandoval!" I got up rather clumsily from my chair and rushed over to him as he was on his way out of the health center.

He turned around, clearly annoyed.

"Yes?"

Decision time…. Here goes nothing.

"Uh…" I started, "I have a friend, and she's really sick- REALLY sick, and I think she could use some help, but I don't know if she wants it, but I think it would do her good. I mean she looks like she might die or something, and there's nothing I can do, but maybe if she knew there was actual help here, she might change her mind. Or not, I don't know, but maybe if I offered her, knowing that you're still here, she might think differently, but I don't know what to do, and… um… yeah."

Okay, so I have a tendency to ramble when I'm nervous, and in a potentially dangerous situation.

So sue me.

"What exactly are you trying to say miss…"

"Um… Silver." I said, in an uncharacteristically quiet tone.

"Miss Silver… have we met before?" Sandoval seemed to be scrutinizing me.

"No." I lied, afraid to meet his eyes, and blushing to the roots of my hair.

I usually lie better than that, I swear. 

There's just something about being around implants that makes it REALLY hard to lie.

At least convincingly. 

"What is your friend's situation?" He asked, ignoring the previous exchange. 

"Her breathing is really bad- it keeps getting worse, and I don't know how much longer she can hold out like that." 'Keep in mind' I told myself, 'He can potentially lead to help'

"And you?"

Oy vey… "I'm getting better." I was calming down.

"Then you have developed the shaquaravah?" He asked.

"NoIdon'thavem" I said quickly, blushing again.

"Why are you lying about that Miss Silver?" He 'smiled', and I shivered. 

Did I say that I was calming down? Ha!

"I'm okay, my friend is the one that needs help, she's the one who's dying. I'm getting better, I'll be fine, really." 

I was rambling again…

"I believe you had better come with me." Sandoval said coolly.

"No wait, Michelle…" I took a step back, towards the door.

"Tell me where she is, and I will send a team of volunteers to collect her."

"NO, wait a second here" This was NOT what I wanted. "Let me see if she wants help first, then-"

"Where do you live miss Silver?"

"I'm roommates with Michelle, we live in the Libra Community, in- um… never mind."

A volunteer I hadn't even noticed was behind me grabbed ahold of my arm, but I quickly yanked it out of his grasp.

Meanwhile, everyone else in the health center seemed to be doing their best to ignore our little scene.

Actually, most of the people who had been in the lobby were trying to make their way out.

Smart people.

Whatever his reasons, Sandoval did NOT want to take no for an answer.

Maybe he was afraid to return empty handed.

But that was not my concern.

At the moment, my concern was to GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE.

"You know what?" I half yelled, my voice slightly shrill with panic, "I think we'll be just fine on our own."

And with that, I ran from the health center, back to my dorm.

Blessedly, no one followed, but that didn't mean it was safe.

Like I had realized earlier, Sandoval wouldn't take no for an answer.

And I had given more than enough information for him to be able to find us.

Damn it.

I can't win, can I?

All I could do was go back. And warn Michelle. 

That, and get us as far away from the university as I could.

If Michelle was up to moving at all…

It wasn't as if there were any other reasonable alternatives at the moment.

And all I could do was to try… 


End file.
